


Welcome To Your Future

by Het4Teacher



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belts, Discipline, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Graphic Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, Physical Sanctions, Polyamory, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Het4Teacher/pseuds/Het4Teacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an asshole. <br/>He's what everyone knows as the king of the school. Adored by many, hated by many.<br/>His parents notice his grades quickly slipping due to his sloppy attitude, and, after some consideration, decide to send him to a prestigious, high-discipline school with a pristine reputation.<br/>The school isn't just strict - it's almost robotic. Everyone and everything is just too polished - too perfect. The system never seems to fail, there is a constant 6 hour patrol on the school, and the students seem too good to be true.<br/>The whole thing.....is just too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard was a bit of a prick.

He was very popular in his highschool, and he was kind of considered to be somewhat of a God. Girls loved him, even some of the guys loved him - he had a pretty much untouchable position. As for his grades however...they were the opposite of untouchable. His parents began noticing a pattern in his schoolwork, and were considering sending him to a more disciplinary school. But they mostly just tried to stage interventions with teachers and at home, seeing if anything would give. But, of course, it never did.

It had been a few weeks since his parent's last meeting with the school, and they saw an advertisement in the newspaper for an extremely esteemed, high-disciplined school a few miles from their town. Aparently over 150 students had already been signed into it in the past month. His father was very enthusiastic about Gerard signing there, but his mother wasn't so sure. Her and Gerard has always had a slightly closer bond than he and his father, and she had quite the habit of coddling him. However, after having a long talk with each other, and seeing Gerard's grades only deteriorate, they came to realise that it was probably the best thing for him.

"You can't just fucking _do_ that!" Gerard yelled at his parents.

"Language!" His father scorned, "And I think you'll find we already have."

"What?! So now I don't even have a choice? Y'know, you can't just sign my up to some bullshit school without my say so."

"And what, we were just going to let your schoolwork get worse?" His mother joined in. This made Gerard fall silent.

"Listen, we're doing what's best for you. And we know it's hard to wrap your head around. But you'll make new friends there! It's not as if we're asking you to change."

***

Gerard knocked on the large wooden door of the headmaster's office. There was a shiny golden name plate at the top that read "Mr F. Iero."

 _Italian prick_.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside. It didn't sound like some old man's voice. It sounded veritably young. Gerard took a deep breath and stepped inside. This was the first time he had ever been nervous about going into his headteacher's office. He'd been in those quite a few times before.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped in was how meticulously everything was laid out. It was so neat that he felt like even breathing would dirty the room. Then his eyes fell upon the guy in the chair. He had his hands clasped on the desk, and his gaze was cold. This guy hadn't even said a word and Gerard knew he didn't fuck around.

"Hello, Gerard. Please, take a seat." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He gestured to the chair adjacent from him.

"H-Hello, sir." He stuttered, and sat down. The chair was highly uncomfortable. Just like the aura in the room.

"So," Mr Iero began, thumbing through a huge file, "you're a bit of a trouble-maker?" He looked up at Gerard through his eyelashes, examining his face. He was totally loving this awkwardness.

"Uhh...well, I wouldn't say that-"

"You're peers certainly would. Teachers, parents, etcetera." He interrupted. Those bastards. Gerard clenched his teeth, his nervousness quickly morphing into anger. There was a short silence, the only sound being his Headmaster turning the pages in his file. He eventually closed the large book and set it aside, staring Gerard straight in the eye.

"I've had boys like you in my previous schools." He said, the tiniest smirk appearing on his lips.

_If that wasn't the creepiest thing a teacher's ever said I don't know what is._

Gerard thought.

"You're a bit of a smart-ass, you act like an angel in the face of your peers but when you hit the corridors it all goes to pot." Despite the fact he had just described Gerard to a tee, the boy was too full of pride to believe so.

"I can assure you, that doesn't happen in my school. Corporal punishment is, of course, still a policy here - detentions, referals to parents, parent teacher conferences. However, there is one thing that wasn't on the list in your papers." He scooted back in his chair, and reached into one of the drawers in his desk. He produced an extremely thick, shiny, black leather belt and laid it on the table. Gerard's eyes widened at the object in front of him.

"Y-you're not serious....right?" Gerard asked, pairing his question with a very nervous laugh.

"A common question." He replied, laughing darkly. "But yes, I am very, very serious."

_This must be a joke. The belt was banned in the early 80s for fuck's sake. There is absolutely no way that he thought he could get away with belting kids._

"Sir, I'm sorry for questioning your ethics but I don't know how you plan to get away with physical punishment in a state school like this." Gerard only realised he had even spoken when the belt was withdrawn from the table and placed back in the drawer.

"I know you're probably a little intimidated by it." He spoke, adopting a more genuine tone.

"But you have to understand I make these sanctions for a very good reason. Like I said, I've had boys like you before, and sadly, they're the reason I had to introduce physical punishments like these." There was a short silence of the two of them just staring at one another. Or more like Gerard trying to avert his gaze and Mr Iero trying to see into his soul.

"Be careful." He said finally.

"Okay." Was all Gerard could manage. He extended a hand to him, a strange look in his eye. A coniving, devious look.

"I'm glad you signed up, Gerard." Gerard took his hand, and fuck, if this was the worst time to have the weakest handshake ever.

"Welcome to your future."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gerard, you're only saying this so you can move back to your old school-"

"Mom, I swear, the guy pulled out a fucking belt! Just right in front of me!" Gerard protested, following his mother into the kitchen as she attempted to ignore him.

"Listen, we're trying to get you a good education, good grades, so you can go to university like you said you would. We're taking out a second mortgage just so you can go to that damn school, so do not dare take any of this for granted!" Gerard felt a pang of guilt. He knew his parents were just trying to help him out, but he only wished his mother would believe him.

 _This is why that prick didn't put it on the letter - so if we said anything to out parents we wouldn't believe us_.

"Mom...I know, I'm sorry, I understand what you're doing for me, I just want you to believe me! I wouldn't keep something like this from you-"

"Gerard we are done talking about this. I put the uniform in your room and you begin tomorrow - no quams, do you understand?" His mother announced as she started unloading food from the fridge for dinner.

"...yeah." Gerard gave up, and went to sulk in his bedroom. He glared at the uniform laid out on his bed.

_This school better be the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, because this uniform definitely isn't._

He threw the clothes aside so he could lie down and think over today's events. This was going to be an extremely tough next few years - he only had 2 more years of school left before he could leave for university, but being impeccably behaved so your Headmaster doesn't fucking physically abuse you was going to be a challenge for Gerard. One thing he was excited for was meeting the students, seeing how they behaved - probably all honor students, with an A-level in at least 3 subjects. But there surely would be those few kids that pretty much lived in Mr Iero's office, and he was excited to see how that would pan out.

Tuesday morning, Gerard's alarm awoke him with an offensive buzz at 5:30am.

_I have to wear some shitty uniform, and I have to get up this early? Remind me why anyone signed up for this shit._

He managed to heave himself out of bed, knowing that there was no turning back now. Once his mother said things were final, they were indeed final. And Gerard knew better than to push snooze on his alarm. Grabbing the distressed pile of his uniform that had fallen of the bed in his sleep, he tore off his Metallica t-shirt, exposing his torso to the cold air of his antarctic bedroom. He put on the shirt (that was a little on the big side) and blue and green striped tie. Wearing the blazer really was the fucking cherry on the cake, but he complied, too tired to battle his inner turmoil.

When he left his room to grab breakfast, he tried to resist his mother's coos at how "sharp" he looked in his uniform. His father was already at work, so he had no one to save him.

"I know you're nervous - just don't get your ass kicked out on the first day, will you?" She laughed, attempting to comfort him. He gave a lop-sided smile, figuring he'd at least pretend to be happy.

***

The students didn't talk. At all. After Gerard making a few attempts to strike conversation with them, they just gave him this weird look and carried on about their business. The corridors weren't silent, of course, but there was a very quiet hum of conversation. And for the first time, Gerard felt like an alien in the corridors. He was the loser now.

His classes went way too fast. All this stuff they were teaching he hadn't even seen before, especially in physics. Gerard usually loved physics, and was kind of amazing at it. But for this being "revision" of his work at his old school, it was like a completely different language. He decided he would opt for hanging out in the back of classrooms and copy off the student next to him. He couldn't be more glad when lunchtime came. He was fucking starving, and was needing some time to himself. A lot of the students were prefects, so they had some priviledges in the school. Skipping to the front of lunch lines, having full study periods, etc. But Gerard, unbeknown to this, was only slightly pissed off when some guy skipped in front of him that day.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" He enquired indignantly. The boy turned and looked at him, an amused look in his eye.

"I'm a prefect. We can skip cues so we can get our lunch quicker and have more study time." He said simply. A few students were smirking at him, having seen this happen plenty of times.

"Bullshit," Gerard stated, "you're talking complete bullshit. No school does that." This earned a few shocked laughs and gasps. But the boy remained unchanged.

"Well, this school does. Also, you really can't use that language around here. Swearing makes you appear free of any intellect, you know." This time, the boy gave him a mocking grin, the one all the jocks in his old school gave the nerds when they had made some snide comment. A few girls tittered behind him, and he turned back round. Gerard gave up. He wasn't going to get in a fight with some prick who would probably go crying to Mr Iero if Gerard even made a classic "your mom" joke. Instead, he would just get his lunch, ignore the mocking stares in the cantine that every new kid gets, and go eat himself.

He sat on one of the stairways, his iPod blaring in his ears. He would try and drown out the rest of the day until he got home. He was right from the beginning - he was no match for this place. This school was the most prestigious school in Jersey, and Gerard felt more out of place than ever. He now finally had a taste of being the outcast.

He was trying to eat the tasteless mac and cheese he had ordered for lunch when he saw a shadow block out the light in front of him.

"Gerard, how are you?" Gerard looked up, and saw Mr Iero standing in front of him.

"I..uh...I'm fine, thanks." Gerard stuttered, not knowing how to really handle this at all.

"You're not in the cafeteria - I was just making sure you're settling in okay." He sat down next to Gerard on the stairs, Gerard instinctively budging up slightly.

"I'm fine. I just like being alone sometimes. Also, I'm not sure anyone's really taken a liking to me." He persisted, taking another mouthful of his lunch.

"I'm sure that's not the case. Here we are just very academically driven. A lot of students that signed up here did so because they were either having behavioural issues, trouble learning at mainstream schools - like you. Being social isn't really the focal point. You'll get used to this - just try and do your best." For the first time, Mr Iero's tone sounded genuine. Not like the cold, condescending tone he adopted when he and Gerard first met.

"Thanks." Was all Gerard could say. He was too nervous to really form a reply. Although he felt slightly more comfortable around his teacher in this moment, he still felt like saying anything was like jumping through a minefield.

"I have to go, but just hang in there, okay? We aim to bring out the best in students here. Whatever the cost." Despite his still approachable tone, the last sentence made Gerard's hair stand up.

_Whatever the cost._

"Okay, thanks, sir." Gerard forced a smile, attempting to make the awkwardness subside. Mr Iero looked into Gerard's eyes as if he was trying to reach into his soul.

"No problem." He gave a small smile and left, leaving Gerard confused and very, very uncomfortable.

 

End of the day rolled around, and after a 6 long hours of classes he didn't understand to save his life, he was pretty happy to be going home. He was just sticking his earplugs in when he heard some sort of conflict in Mr Iero's room. Although Gerard was now an outcast, he was still a bit of a dick who savoured other people's conflict. He hid behind the wal just outside the office, pressing his ear to the wall. He couldn't hear much, but he knew it was the guy he'd argued with in the cafeteria earlier that day.

"Sir, I'm sorry - he's new, and was being incredibly ill-mannered-"

"Don't give me your suck up routine, Christian. He's new, so he's a priority. Let him learn for himself." Mr Iero replied, and Gerard heard some papers being removed from the desk.

"Sir, please no-" "This is what happens, Christian. Especially to sooks like you." All Gerard heard next was the sharp whip of leather on skin and a shrill cry.

That's all he needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New updates for Predator coming soon xo


End file.
